The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a color filter substrate, a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, there has been developed a color organic electroluminescent (EL) device having a structure where a light emitting layer formed of a light emitting material is inserted between an anode and cathode by adopting a method in which the light emitting material is patterned by an inkjet method of jetting ink made of a light emitting material, such as an organic fluorescent material, on a substrate (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-252083.